


bubblegum.

by xiaosbf



Category: Original Work
Genre: Dark, Eventual Smut, F/M, Hacking, IM SOBBING, NSFW, Reader Insert, Romance, Slow Burn, Stalking, am i the first to write for anonymous?, more tags to be added., please enjoy, why did i write this...
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:34:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24826885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xiaosbf/pseuds/xiaosbf
Summary: a stranger who made it his routine to buy bubblegum at nearly 3am every other day, manages to turn your entire life around. how in the world did life get to this?
Relationships: Anonymous/Reader, Original Male Character/Reader
Comments: 7
Kudos: 56





	1. 001.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> fears? don’t get me started.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> beau ( bee-you )  
> kaori ( kay-oh-ree )

you looked up from your phone and back at him. you plastered a smile on your face. "what does it say-" he attempted to look at your phone. you shut your phone off and placed it on the ground.

you whipped around to face the taller male. placing your hands on his shoulders, you exhaled. looking at him with dramatic eyes, you told him, "keep an eye on my phone, yeah?" when you turned around, he grabbed your hand. "what did it say?"

_"it isn't a party until someone almost fucking dies."_

with that, you shook your hand from his and jumped off of the rooftop.

. . .

"well, tell that bitch he's built like a box of fruity dyno bites." you said rolling your eyes as you placed foods on the shelves. "what even are fruity dyno bites-?" your friend said through your cellphone.

"off brand fruity pebbles straight out of walmart." you answered with a proud grin. "beau, you can't keep trusting these dumbfucks who don't even treat you as they should."

your friend sighed. "i know. you're right." you could tell your friend was stressed out over a lost relationship. "know your self-worth. i mean you're my best friend and i-"

suddenly, a voice said, "hey." making you nearly jump out of your skin only to dissolve into nothingness. you dropped your phone and the box of store goods. thankfully, your phone fell into the box.

with a hand placed on your chest and a heaved breath, you slowly turned around to whomever it was. there stood a strange man with such a shit eating grin on his face.

"excuse me, but did you not read the sign on the door? it very clearly says closed." you naturally glared at him. how did you not hear him come in? lurkers would forever send chills down your spine.

"the sign says open actually." he corrected you with a shrug. you picked up your phone out of the box all while keeping an eye on him. you cautiously looked over to the door.

"hey, i'm gonna have to call you back." you told you friend slowly. "don't forget to pick me up though."

after hanging up, you glanced at the door. what the hell? you could've sworn you switched the sign over. you were probably being forgetful.

"i just need a pack-"

"you could've just gone to a gas station. you do know that cigarettes are cheaper there right?" you worked at a connivence store. of course things like that would be bound to be a bit more expensive.

plus, you knew for a fact that the store owner made the prices of them higher on purpose since she had something against all drugs.

"i was going to say a pack of gum.." he held up a colourful package orange sherbet gum. your eyes widened a bit in embarrassment mostly. "oh..." you scratched your cheek, averting your eyes.

it was limited edition. you guessed he really liked that gum or something. but it was nearly 3am. This guy seriously couldn't get gum some other time?

with an exasperated sigh, you caved in. you dropped you phone into your pocket and walked over the cash register. immediately, you held out you hand for the gum. once given it, you scanned and took his money.

before he left, he told you bye along with say of your name. you didn't have on your name tag...

. . .

after the first encounter with the guy, you were truly hoping you would never meet him again. the guy had an entire bad aura you wouldn't dare mess around with.

that night, after he left, you made sure to flip the sign to closed and lock up. once you swept the floor, you did check the camera. and hoo boy. you knew the cheeky fucker changed around the sign.

only some superior could know of his true intentions for that night. and oh my, my, my, were you glad that you never found them out. you had lied about beau, your beloved friend coming to pick you up right in front of the guy's face.

oh please, you've watched enough dramas and played enough horror games to know what not to do around someone with murderous intent.

you remember when you unlocked the door to your shared apartment with your best friends. upon seeing you drag yourself into the house, one of them hopped off of the couch and over just to pull you into their arms. "chica, are you okay? the end of the phone call, you had me worried."

you let out a sigh, enjoying the warm embrace of your friend. "i had my phone ready to call 911 just in case!" you smiled, pulling away from them with a smile. "i'm okay. i'm okay." you patted their shoulder sleepily.

without a second thought, you flopped onto the couch, dropping your belongs to the floor. beau's eyes widened and they quickly walked over to your figure. "i'd be lying if i said i didn't nearly piss myself in fear." you laughed dryly.

"mess with the flock, you get the glock"

as they both looked up, their eyes met with kaori's. kaori was the third roommate. "i thought you went out tonight." beau said with a tilt of their head. "and let our best friend get murdered in cold blood? oh, hell no."

out of her purse, she actually pulled a glock 19. also known as a 9mm compact semi-automatic pistol. her roommates looked at her as if she was crazy.

"what? after that one psycho ex-girlfriend, you really thought i was joking when i said i would get my hands on a gun?" she rolled her eyes, plopping herself onto the couch with them.

"when- how-"

"ugh. you guys. it's registered! and you both know damn we can't trust the cops with shit these days." she narrowed her eyes at them both. they nodded. unfortunately, kaori wasn't wrong.

beau raised a brow though. "how did you even get in?" the asian girl rolled her eyes. "i climbed through your bedroom window."

"i swear to god, we let her play too many yakuza games!" you threw your hands up, distressing. "anyway, as much as i love you both, i'm sleepy and i most likely had an encounter with a murderer. so, i'm going hit the hay."

they both sighed and you gave them both a reassuring smile. you sat up and beau handed you your belongings. once you stood up, they stood up with you. "if you need anything just yell 'chocolate vanilla swirl with cookie crunch please'"

beau lightly pushed her shoulder. "she'd probably be gone before she could even say such a thing." all three of you laughed. "i'm going to sleep. good night you two." you waved before heading towards your room.

you see, you thought you wouldn't see the guy again. but yet, here he is. roaming around the store at nearly 3am again.

when he approached the register with the same pack of gum, you decided to ask, "so, are you always going to come at abnormal times just for a pack of gum?" he was in the midst of pulling money from his wallet and he looked up at you. a smirk peered across his face.

"and if i told you i was here to have an alibi for murder... tell me. how would you react?"

you deadpanned, blinking profusely. "well. that's none of my business." you said, taking his money without another word. he laughed. "i'm joking. i just have insomnia and taking walks helps. that's all." you internally rolled your eyes, but handed him his gum.

"right." you dragged out slowly, nodding your head. "totally not a murderer. got it." he just laughed once more and walked out. that after he told you bye with the day of your name of course. still no name tag.

as soon as he left, you would let out that breath you were holding. that guy was so shady. and even after those two nights, he came in there every night. truth be told, the shop closed at 3am. but sometimes you would have to stock the foods, thus you closed a little earlier for your own personal gain. this guy was ruining that ordeal for you though.

seriously, what was up with that guy? only time would tell. that's for sure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> we haven’t been introduced to anonymous yet 😔👊🏼 he’s comin'. be patient. also, lgbtq+ representation with beau as a nonbinary king. and kaori as a lesbian princess. 🤩


	2. 002.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> your feelings don’t show.

when you jumped off of the roof, the male desperately reached for your hand. unfortunately, he was unable to catch it and you successfully jumped. 

things seems to move in slow motion as you dove off of the rooftop. his eyes were wide in shock as he called out your name. 

. . .

_ it feels like i only go backwards, baby.  _

_ every part of me says, ‘go ahead’.  _

_ i got my hopes up again, oh no, not again- _

a tap on your shoulder literally scared your soul out of your body for a few seconds. your flight or fight response was triggered and you chose fight.

when you turned around, you immediately threw a punch at whomever it was. “ow-“ you snarled at the tall male in front of you that was holding a hand over his left cheek. 

“that’s what you get for running up on me!” you rolled your eyes, placing the scanner in your pocket. you walked up to the cash register, mumbling things to yourself. “who in the hell buys gum around the same time every other day anyway?” 

the guy practically dragged himself to the counter and dropped down the package of gum. you tsked lightly and scanned it. as you took his money, he said, “tame impala?” 

“what.”

he pointed a finger at your headphones. “feels like we only go backwards by tame impala.” he told. your eyes widened a little and you nodded. “oh, yeah. i love his music.”

he let out a small laugh. “me too.” whilst still holding his cheek, he took his gum and stuffed it in his pockets. “i’m a loser...” he said weakly, avoiding your gaze.

“loosen up.” you finished with a proud smile. it went quiet for a moment as you both locked eyes. realising you were staring directly into his hazel eyes, you averted your eyes first. 

the both of you laughed off the sudden awkwardness. “okay, i’ll give you points for having good music taste.” you hopped over the counter and walked down the aisle to the freezer section. 

the male stood there with a dumbfounded look on his face. you narrowed your eyes at his figure. “c’mon. i feel kind of bad for punching you.” you gestured him over to where you stood. 

with a small sigh, then a smile, he walked over. you threw him a closed eye smile before opening the freezer door. grabbing an ice cream bar, you let the door close. the cool air sent shivers down your spine. the male stood there before you, one hand stuffed in his hoodie pocket and one on his cheek. 

you slowly reached up and moved his hand. you placed the cold item where you hit him. all was quiet as you both stood near the back of the convenience store. a sigh left your lips and looked up to him. 

“you should really stop sneaking up on me.” you told with a slight pout. you hadn’t meant to punch him square in the face, but it served him right. “trust me. that punch spoke for itself.” 

your eyes widened in embarrassment as you let out a gasp. your eyes showed guilt. “well, i’m sorry.” you murmured. the male slightly shook his head. “i’m kidding. i brought this upon myself.” he admitted. 

“true.” you shrugged. the air went quiet again. eventually he took the ice cream bar from its packaging and began eating it. you considered it no pay as an apology for punching him. 

as he bit into the ice cream— yes, bit— you decided to ask a question. “how do you know my name?” he looked at you with an astonished face. 

“what do you mean?” 

as you rolled your eyes, you crossed your arms, “i mean, i don’t wear a name tag. yet you’re always calling me by my name. how?” your voice was stern.

“we go to the same college.”

those words hit you like a truck. you both... went to the same... college? how did you not notice the guy? you both must’ve had a few classes together or something. you weren’t that popular among people on campus. 

“or at least we did.” he added, biting into the ice cream with a shrug. you furrowed your eyebrows and tilted your head. “we did?”

he nodded, “yeah. before i dropped out.” he clarified. you pressed your lips together, leaning against the freezer door. “oh, so you’re a college dropout?” 

the tall male was in the middle of enjoying his ice cream, when he looked down at you. after gulping down a small portion of what was left in his mouth, he said, “please don’t tell me you’re one of those-“

“you come into the same boring ass store every other day at the same time and happen to know my name, i think you can tell me.” 

he rolled his eyes, but caved in. “i don’t have the time for it.” he shrugged. you leaned forward, “you can’t be older than 25. what do you mean you don’t have time?” the guy had just dropped the last of the cone into his mouth before looking at you with a smirk. 

“just because i’m 23, doesn’t mean i’m not allowed to be busy.” he laughed. you only shook your head at him. “what makes you so busy then?” you didn’t know what you were expecting from him, but you hadn’t expected what came from his mouth.

“murdering people.” he said with a dead set look, staring into your eyes. colour drained from your face. his stare alone gave you goosebumps. before you could say anything, he left without saying another word. 

you stood there. frozen. who in the world was that guy? he’s so anonymous... 

. . .

you didn’t dare tell your friends about the gum guy. at least not since the first encounter. you weren’t crazy, but he probably was. you lied in bed, staring at the ceiling. you don’t get scared often. this was mostly because you wanted to be a psychologist who dealt with crazy people. you didn’t have time to get scared.

from what you could tell. the guy was smart, but you were smart too. you have always been much smarter than you let on. because of this, people like to belittle you. if you weren’t so good at reading through their pathetic egos, you may have gone off on. but to the ones that talk down to you as if you’re a toddler when you’re grown ass adult have insecurity issues typically.

you’ve learnt better than to indulge yourself in people insecurity issues. from what you’ve learned, let people think you’re dumb, because when you come at them with cold facts, it’ll feel kick in the dick. 

the bubblegum guy went to your college in the past. he didn’t seem to be lying about that. but that murder thing... he wouldn’t be stupid enough to tell you that. right? so many red flags-

“i know you’re awake.” a voice said. you slowly turned your head to see kaori. “you’re so creepy sometimes. you know that?” you laughed, sitting up in bed. kaori laughed along with you. “it’s a charm of mine~”

she grabbed your hand. “i know your big brain is occupied with many thoughts, so let’s go to our favourite karaoke bar.” she yanked you out of bed so quickly. you forgot how strong she was despite having a small body. 

“without beau?” 

kaori rolled her brown eyes in the darkness. “what they won’t know, won’t hurt them.” beau had to work overnight this friday night, but you three typically went together as a stress reliever. 

you gave in though. only because it was a friday, there was no work tomorrow and no classes either. and with that bubblegum man, you certainly needed to let loose. 

therefore, you found yourself in a karaoke bar. you were perfectly sober, but with lack of sleep, you might as well have had a few drinks. after some girl screamed her lungs out to slow dancing in the dark, you and kaori took the stage.

_ dj got us fallin' in love by usher. _

as soon as the beat started up, you both started bopping your heads along. kaori was singing the first verse. with her dramatic dance moves, you were already laughing. 

“ _hands up, uh and suddenly, we got our hands up, uh_.” the both of you waved your hands in the air. when came the time, you looked at kaori with a hand right above your eyes. “ _ain’t i seen you before?_ ” 

the kaori that pretended to not pay attention, turned to you with a surprised face. “ _i think i remember those-_ “ 

“ _eyes, eyes, eyes, eyes, eye-eyes!_ ” you both sung together, looking around the room with each word before looking at each other. “ _cause baby tonight, the dj got us falling in love again!”_

the crowd loved it and cheered you both on. it was honestly amazing. you and kaori were already quite popular there since you both sung there often, including beau. the audience was always loving the energy you all brought to the place. it was so radiant.

after a couple of hours, you and you were roomie were burnt out and ready to go home. just you were making your way out of the building, a familiar song came on. 

_ it feels like i only go backwards, baby.  _

_ every part of me says, ‘go ahead’.  _

_ i got my hopes up again, oh no, not again. _

_ feels like we only go backwards, darling. _

you stopped dead in your tracks. for some reason, you felt like you knew who was singing. just a small hunch. call it good intuition. once you turned around and over the multiple heads in the crowd, you could make out a familiar face. 

_ i know that you think you sound silly when you call my name _

_ but i hear it inside my head all day _

_ when i realize i’m just holding on to the hope that maybe _

_ your feelings don't show _

it was him. mister bubblegum. singing that song. was he stalking you? you swore you were going punch him again. kaori tugged on your hand with a call of your name. “let’s go home.” she said sleepily. unfortunately, that punch would have to be saved for some other time. 

_ it feels like i only go backwards... _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> totally changed the plot, you’re gonna love it. 🥰👊🏼 this is our anon. and he’s a karaoke king. chapter three will be out next week.


End file.
